


Cleaning Up

by donutsweeper



Category: Southland (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: After a day of garbage runs there is only one way to get clean.





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/gifts).



John has a boyfriend. Hell, for all he knows Sherman does too.

But it doesn't matter.

After a shift like this, with blood and assholes and gangbangers and garbage run after garbage run there is only one thing that can wash away the filth of the day and it isn't the soap they're using as lube.

"Harder," he orders before a hand covers his mouth.

Sherman hisses, "You're not the one in charge now," as he slams him into the wall, hitting his prostate so hard his vision whites out for a minute.

Oh, yeah. This exactly what he needs.


End file.
